High School
by AriadneWood
Summary: A fanfic about Amy and her friends as they go through High School. Romance, arguments and events. R R!


_Hey this is Ariadne Wood here, and this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it and please R+R! It is a little amateur but I will try to improve on each chapter I do. Onwards!_

Chapter 1 - Introductions

It was a bright sunny day in Metropolis. The suns rays were shining through the golden netting curtain of Amy Rose's room. Her alarm clock read 6:29 a.m. and as it changed to half past, the radio turned on gently and one of Amy's favourite 'Mikayla' songs was turned on. She stretched her arms, looked at her nature calender that was pinned up on her flowery wallpaper and smiled. Today was Amy's fresh start as a Junior in Metropolis High and she, unlike the rest of the Metropolitan teenagers, was looking forward to it with an abundant glee. She got out of her soft cotton bed, made it and put opn her matching fuzzy slippers and dressing gown over her 'Angel' pyjamas. She walked out of her room into the adjoining bathroom and smiled at her reflection. This was it! She washed her soft face and combed her elbow length layered pink hair neatly into place. After going to the kitchen to eat an some fruity cereal and drink a glass of orange juice, she went to her dressing room to decide what to wear. She stripped to her pale blue bra and undies in front of her full length mirror, and held various possible outfits infront of her. After what seemed like forever, she decided on a little turquoise dress with white leggings and a short white cardi and some beige wedges with matching bracelets. She pinned some of her hair out of her face and went and applied some natural looking make-up. She checked over the apartment and grabbed her new cream 'Leo Vetton' (her favourite designer) back pack and put her lunch inside - a vitamin water, tuna salad wrap and a fresh apple. After checking the clock - 7:30, she went to the ground floor and unlocked her sparkly purple bicycle from the shed. She rode into the busying streets of Metropolis town centre, imagining her new school.

Amy arrived at 8:50 and locked her bike to one of the many stands that were availiable near the front of the school. From what she could tell - most people had a car at Metropolis High. When she was walking away from her bikes, she heard a group of girls laughing who were sitting on the top of their pale ferrari. One of them was a fox who was applying lip gloss to her already professionally made up face, a rabbit was glancing around the car park and a cat was texting. They all looked up at her bike and Amy could tell they were making rude remarks. 'Just ingnore them.' She told herself. 'This is just one group of spiteful girls. There is a whole school of students.'

She got her timetable from a friendly looking woman in the office and made it to her homeroom with no fuss. She sat near the back of the room and watched students pile in, their sneakers squeaking on the polished floor. Jocks came in, nerds came in, wannabe popular girls caame in. People tended to edge away from Amy - as if they could smell 'New Kid'. The last bell rang and the tutor came in. It was an average looking sphinx who was carrying a register and a cup of coffee. He started to welcome the class in a calm voice. Amy hadn't decided whether she liked 'Mr Moon' or not. Amy's warm glow of High School started to slowly fizz out.

Suddenly an electric blue hedgehog darted into the room. He had jade green eyes which wandered the room before stopping to stare at Amy for a while.

'Mr Hedghog, would you please take a seat... ah, over there in front of Miss Rose. As it is the first day back I shall forgive your tardiness though I will not be so lenient in the future.' The hedgehog seemed to be blocking out everything he was saying and didn't even turn around. He just carried his checkered backpack over in front of Amy and sat down without a second thought. Mr Moon continued to ramble on until the bell rang for first period and everyone gathered up their bags and left quickly. Amy was one of the last to go, trying to find on her map where room 107 was for English Literature. The blue hedgehog stayed to and turned to Amy.

'Hey.' He smiled casually and slung his bag over his back.  
>Amy blushed at the attention he was giving her and said replied 'Hey.' shyly.<br>'You're new, right?' His eyes glowed and Amy looked at his rippling muscles through his tight red t-shirt.  
>'Yeah, this is my first day.' A strand of hair fell over Amy's face and she pulled it back, giggling. Sonic looked at her timetable.<br>'Room 107 - that's along the stairs down the left of the hall, you keep on going until the end where the window over looking the track field is.' He grinned further and turned to go.  
>'Uh, thanks.' Amy turned to go also.<br>When they were walking away frome eachother in the corridor, the blue hedgehog called out 'See you around, pink.'  
>Amy looked over her shoulder.<br>'It's Amy, blue.'  
>'Sonic.'<p>

High school started to feel a whole lot warmer for Amy.

_And there you have it - stay tuned! What did you think? Tell me RIGHT NOW!_


End file.
